The Marauders Play Pokemon
by AzureSky.ofWater
Summary: After a strange occurence in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders, Lily Evans and Severus Snape get thrown into the Pokeverse. The only way for them to get out is by beating all six Pokemon Leagues. The question is, however, whether or not they'll want to go back to the real world.


**The Marauders Play Pokémon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: A Game into Reality.**

**Hogwarts, Marauder's Era**

James and Sirius sat in the library, studying, for once, rather than pranking people. Remus was in the Hospital Wing, also studying, while Peter was probably emptying the supplies of food in the Kitchens, definitely not studying. The strange sight of two of the Marauders studying was brought about due to their exams, or rather, OWL's as they were called, OWL standing for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. It was the Easter Holidays, but the four boys hadn't gone home. Remus's home was far too awkward, since most of his family was scared of him apart from his parents. Sirius hated his parent's so going home was a definite no-no, so he stayed at school, instead. James stayed for the simple reason of Sirius and Remus staying. Peter, on the other hand, stayed because if he didn't he would be lonely. One other pupil was staying, a certain female student of Muggle heritage. Lily Evans. In Lily's case, going home and being confronted by her spiteful and jealous sister would ruin her precious holiday more than all the Marauders put together. She was tailed, as usual, by Severus Snape; a childhood friend who, although he had a home, stayed at Hogwarts because he didn't belong with his family, Hogwarts was his true home. Some other students were staying, but unlike the year before, Hogwarts was very quiet.

Remus, though 'ill', called Madam Pomfrey over and asked if he could leave the Wing. She accompanied Remus to the Library, and then returned to the other patients, well, _patient_, there was only one. James and Sirius had fallen asleep, so they didn't notice Remus when he arrived, but let's just say they woke up very quickly.

Remus looked at the two boys, his best friends. He shook his head. "You come here to revise and you end up falling asleep on your books…" he sighed and took out _Hogwarts: A History_ and did something that quite frankly, James and Sirius though was evil. Their heads were close together since the tables weren't very big, so anything dropped on the table would be just as loud to James as it was to Sirius. "Sorry to have to do this, but you won't wake up otherwise." Remus said apologetically, before slamming the heavy hard-back book on the table next to their heads. Sirius was the first to react, jumping up, falling backwards and crashing into a bookcase only to have more heavy books fall on him. James's reaction wasn't quite as energetic, but just as comical. He stood faster than would seem possible while screaming in surprise and shouting out, probably from some trail of a dream "Where's the broomstick god?!" before looking around and realising that he was in the library. What happened afterwards was far worse than one Remus's lectures, however.

Irma Pince, the Hogwarts librarian was a stern woman, she could be compared to an underfed vulture and was known for being possessive and exceedingly protective of the books, was striding down the passageway between the two book-cases before coming to next to the desk and glowering at the three boys. "What is this entire ruckus about? This is a Library, not a playground! Explain yourselves, boys!"

Remus looked up at the strict librarian and apologised. James and Sirius glared at Remus before meeting the withering glare of Madam Pince. "We're sorry, we'd fallen asleep on our books and Remus decided to drop a book next to our heads to wake us up and we were surprised and…" James mumbled, the string of what he was saying faded and turned into a sheepish look at the librarian.

"I don't want to hear it! You say you were revising, but you fell asleep. Now whose fault is that, Mr Potter?" the look Madam Pince gave them told them not to talk. "Get out, the three of you! Go do your revising in the Gryffindor Common Room or in the Study Hall, but don't come into the Library until after the Easter Holidays!" James and Sirius quickly packed their books and pencil-cases, picked up their bags and left the Library with Remus.

Outside, when they were a reasonable distance from the Library, Sirius and James turned around and glared at Remus. He looked up "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me Remus, you know perfectly well 'what'" Was James's moody response to Remus's innocent question.

Remus sighed, suddenly feeling tired and frustrated. "Listen, I had to get you out of the Library, there's something going on in the Gryffindor Common Room. I heard someone telling someone else about it. I thought you two might want to find out about it, but clearly you don't so…" As Remus trailed off, James and Sirius caught up to him and caught him by the arms.

"Sins forgiven, Moony!"

"So, what was the rough outline of the 'something strange' going on?" James and Sirius's sudden eagerness didn't surprise Remus. They were always looking for ways in which to cause trouble or break all the rules without being caught.

"Apparently, there was a wind blowing through the Common Room but none of the windows in either the Dormitories or the Common Room itself were open, it wasn't a draught, that much is certain. It could just have been an overreaction, but then they said that a light started to shine as well, so I really don't know what it is. That's as much as I heard before the group walked too far away and I couldn't hear them anymore." Remus explained. By the time he'd finished speaking, they'd reached the Gryffindor Common Room door, the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Someone was already there however. Two people, a boy and a girl, were standing in front of the portrait arguing about what could be inside. James, Sirius and Remus recognised the duo immediately. Sirius muttered '_Snivellus'_ under his breath rather nastily while James took out his wand with one hand while the other hand jumped up to his hair to rumple it. Severus Snape turned around when he heard them and took out his wand and pointed it at the group. Remus stood well out of the way while the other two boys stared daggers at the opposition. Lily stepped forward, wand raised ready to attack, or defend, if need be.

"Well, well, look who it is. Good old Snivelly. Trying to sneak into Gryffindor Common Room are we?" James said spitefully.

Lily stepped forward and shielded Severus behind her. "Oh, shut up, Potter. Why would he want to sneak into Gryffindor Common Room when I'm his friend and could easily get him in?"

"Why would you want to invite that slime ball into our Common Room?" Was Sirius's response.

"Listen, can't you hear it, there's something going on inside. That's why." Everyone listened and a dull whooshing sound was heard. It was coming from behind the portrait.

"Oh, just go inside and sort it out, I don't like the sound, I've got a bad feeling about this!" the Fat Lady wailed. The three Marauders looked at one another and went to look at where Peter would usually be standing before realising that they forgot to get him.

"We'll be back, _Snivellus_."

"See you round, Evans!" as the two boys turned around they realised Remus was already going. "Hey, Moony, wait!" as James and Sirius ran to catch up with Remus, they turned around to see Lily and Snape going into the Common Room and disappearing from sight.

"Let's take the short cut. We need to get there before either of them does anything reckless."

"I don't care if Snivelly gets hurt, but I don't want Evans to get hurt…" was James's response.

"I've got an idea" Sirius said. "If I ran down to the Kitchens and got Peter to transform into a rat, I could get it done in minutes."

"Make sure nobody sees you or Peter" Remus cautioned him before taking out the Marauders Map and activating it. "If you take the short cut here-" He indicated with his finger, "-you shouldn't run into any trouble. Go." A flash of light and a jet black, bear-sized dog with pale eyes stood before them. The dog inclined its head slightly before turning tail and disappearing through the hidden tunnel. The other two, James and Remus, sat on the banisters and waited for Padfoot to return. It didn't take long. After about four minutes, the black dog ran out of the passageway before turning into a handsome young boy of about fifteen to sixteen. Next to the boy, a rat appeared, before the rat too turned into a boy of around fifteen. "Good timing, let's go."

The Marauders walked briskly up the steps and said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room. What they saw was strange to say the least. A huge white disc-shaped hole, was the only way to describe it really, was floating and a wind tore through the Common Room. Snape and Lily were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think they-" James didn't dare finish his sentence. Or rather, he wouldn't had he been able talk. They were sucked towards the White Hole and lost consciousness. When they woke up, they weren't in any place they recognised.

The world was drawn, everything around them was drawn. They, themselves, were drawn. A few yards away, a rather confused Snape and annoyed Lily were shaking off the dust and leaves that had fallen on them.

"Can someone possibly explain to me where we are!?" Lily said a slight edge to her voice.

"Welcome, young ones, to this world." An elderly man spoke. I am Professor Yukinari Ōkido, the Pokémon Professor of the Kanto Region."

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not the best, I know, but I'll probably get better.**


End file.
